Fast b3t
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Que para Erik el fin justifica los medios, y le importa una mierda si Jellal se queja. Porque le ha hecho el favor de su vida, así que no tendría que importar para nada que lo haya hecho vestirse de sirvienta y ponerse un bonito collar de perro. [AU] [BROTP]


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC, AU seguro, ahm... ¿maricas por aquí y maricas por allá? (?). No en sentido literal, claro. No me va Erik marica... aunque Jellal lo es de nacimiento, además de emo (?). **Erik** / **Meredy** y **Sorano** / **Jellal** para el pueblo. Porque ajá, ya acordamos que Jellal es marica (?).

 **Nota:** No. No es ni de cerca lo que yo quería, pero sí que deseaba cumplir, evitando que la jefa me diera con la chancla, así que aquí está. Un seis de febrero, porque mejor me aseguro antes de que sea ocho y se me olvide con lo cabeza de pollo que llego a ser (?).

 **BROTP:** Erik-Jellal.

 **Escenario:** Jellal pierde una apuesta con Erik.

 **"Este Oneshot en el Reto:** **"BROTP"** **del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"**.

* * *

Fast b3t

* * *

.

.

Bostezó con aburrimiento y cansancio en medio de la sala. Hacía una gran calor, a tal punto que el aire llegaba a ser pesado. Se sintió de pronto como si estuviera en una de aquellas películas de cowboys que Racer veía de vez en cuando. Sólo faltaba aquel arbusto pasando por al frente suyo, llevado por la excesivamente cálida brisa y la arena. Muerto como casi estaba tirado en el sofá, giró la cabeza casi de manera forzada hacia la izquierda. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su compañero, quien lo veía casi sin expresión.

Tenía puesto sólo un traje de baño, negro con dibujos grises, y un vaso con algún tipo de líquido en la mano. Sacó una de sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón e indicó lentamente el objeto de vidrio.

—Dame eso.

—Pareces muerto —lo ignoró.

Frunció el ceño al notar eso, más no se rindió.

—Dame eso, marica.

Escuchó que se le escapaba una risa ante la manera de llamarlo. No se iba a molestar por eso, el pobre ni siquiera parecía tener fuerzas para ir al inodoro.

—Es orina —alzó el vaso en su dirección, como haciendo un _salud_ , y sonrió con diversión al ver el rostro del moreno—. Por cierto, ya terminamos con la piscina. Puedes venir si lo deseas.

La quijada se le tensó y vio salir al otro por la puerta de vidrio que daba al patio. En donde, seguramente, estaría la piscina. Esa piscina por la cual habían pagado tanto a esa maldita casa. Así que con todo el esfuerzo que consideraba, se puso de pie y caminó lo más rápido que le fue posible a su habitación. En la segunda planta, por cierto. Pero él lo daba todo por la piscina, por escapar de aquella calor, y cómo no, por ver a Sorano y Meredy en bikini y tener algo para joderlas.

I.

Media hora más tarde, había ideado una nueva atracción. Fue y decidió que sólo corriendo como tarado y saltando a último minuto a la piscina era aburrido. Por lo que hizo uso de sus habilidades obtenidas hace unos años en aquellas clases de _parkour_ que había tomado y cuando lo volvieron a ver, estaba sobre el techo de la casa.

—Se nota que no tienes idea de qué hacer —dijo Sorano con calma, desde la larga silla en la que estaba recostada tomando el sol de finales de enero.

—Oh vamos, no seas así, Ángel —le contestó con una sonrisa.

Racer se había quedado dormido al lado de la piscina mientras que Richard los miraba a todos sonrientes, apoyado en la cerca de madera que separaba su territorio del de los vecinos. Sorano se puso de pie y subiendo las gafas hasta la parte superior de su cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta al tiempo que Jellal también se acercaba. Éste abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. Una sonrisa que nadie pudo ver se cruzó por sus labios y entró. Para cuando Jellal estaba afuera, Meredy miraba hacia el techo con preocupación al tiempo que gritaba desde el agua.

—¡Te vas a hacer daño! —exclamó con temor.

—Tranquilízate, gnomo —sonrió mientras se ganaba al borde del techo, a punto de saltar a la piscina que se encontraba a un poco menos de siete pasos desde la pequeña escalera, por la misma que bajaba el de cabello azul en ese momento.

Jellal vio con curiosidad al receptor de las palabras de Meredy.

—¡Erik, baja de ahí! —volvió a decir en voz alta.

—Como digas, guapa —rodó los ojos para luego hacer un amago de sonrisa.

Meredy se alcanzó a echar atrás cuando el pelirrojo ya se había lanzado, tomando el impulso suficiente. En cambio, el que venía llegando recién no estaba muy seguro de todo eso. Erik encogió las piernas y entre risas estruendosas terminó el viaje desde el techo, salpicando bastante agua a los lados. Razón de que Racer despertara sobresaltado y con la mitad del cuerpo mojado. Por su parte Erik había avanzado cuando había podido y abrazado a Meredy con una sonrisa burlona, por lo que ignoró por completo a su victima indirecta.

—¡Suéltame, me has mojado entera! —se quejó.

Erik chasqueó la lengua y la mantuvo contra el borde de la piscina. Sólo ella decía esas cosas para luego no esperar que las mal pensara, siendo ya demasiado tarde.

—Estás en el agua, es verano. Tarde o temprano te ibas a terminar mojando más que de las tetas hacia abajo —respondió.

—¡C-callate! —se sonrojó.

La sonrisa del chico no tardó en aparecer de nuevo.

—Ah pero mira, si así te ves mucho mejor —le echó el cabello mojado hacia atrás y la tomó del rostro para que le mirara—. Justo como un chiguagua.

La risa de Erik no tardó en llegar y por unos momentos Meredy intentó golpearlo. Según él _todo lo fuerte que puede golpear alguien con la misma cantidad de tetas que de cabello_. Lo que por supuesto recaía en que a él no le dolían los golpes, no por otra cosa.  
Y cuando Erik salió de la piscina se dirigió donde Jellal mientras que la chica iba donde Richard, quien intentaba convencerla de que Erik siempre sería así, y de que ese era su encanto.

—¿Qué dices? Una apuesta a si te atreves a hacerlo o no. También cuenta a mi favor si te rompes algo, aunque sea una uña —se burló.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Oh vamos. Como sigas igual de llorica no te dejaré follarte a Sorano. Muy poco para ella, dicen —sonrió.

Jellal frunció el ceño, un poco molesto porque Cobra siempre sacaba a colación que era un cobarde, cuando era que él sí se preocupaba por su salud física.

—No soy estúpido.

—Sorano tampoco —le alzó una ceja por unos segundos y luego esta volvió a su lugar.

Jellal gruñó por eso último.

—¿Ya dejaron los chimpancés de caer del techo? —preguntó Sorano caminando hacia ellos. Aunque por un momento su mirada se desvió hacia Racer, que seguramente iba hacia el baño o la cocina. No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver que la mitad de él estaba mojada.

El pelirrojo rió, sobre todo al ver a Sorano voltear.

—¡Buena suerte, amigo! —el otro ni siquiera se molestó en voltear y sólo le sacó el dedo medio. Entonces regresó a mirar a los dos que tenía en frente—. Todavía no, el chimpancé más guapo intenta convencer al tatuado —dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Yo digo que debería hacerlo —asintió la chica.

—¿En serio? —dudó el aludido.  
—Sí —dijo convincentemente—. Si quieres terminar cadáver. Aunque me daría más pena que te golpearas la cabeza y luego quedaras como éste tarado —lo miró fijamente.

Jellal no supo qué decir ante eso, pero de cualquier forma, el pelirrojo le ganó.

—¿Cuál de las dos cabezas? —rió.

Sorano lo miró aburrida y bajó sus gafas.

—Tampoco es probable que se pueda golpear la cabeza de la que hablas —fue lo último que acotó—. Seguirá siendo útil pero probablemente terminará ñoño.

—Me encanta tu culo, _Angela_ —soltó Erik cuando ésta se sentó en la silla de antes.

—Siempre lo dices —murmuró con tono aburrido.

—No siempre me dejas verte en ropa interior... —gruñó. Su mirada se pasó a la de Jellal— ¿Quieres demostrarle que por saltar de ahí no quedarás ñoño?

Jellal entrecerró los ojos. Muchas veces le molestaba la actitud de Erik, despreocupada, siempre hablando y diciendo de cosas como esa sin darle la mayor importancia. De pronto recordó algo que nada venía al caso. Kinana, la ex novia de Erik, _que se había ido con un modelo de ropa interior_. Jellal no recordaba su nombre, solo sabía que usaba lentes... Y que luego él había dejado a Kinana por otra.

 _Como cuando el karma actúa..._

—Fernandes, deja el coñazo mental —Erik lo hizo volver dando chasquidos frente a él. Aunque cuando se cansó le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—¡Eh!

—Me importa una mierda que te quejes. ¿Vas a subir o no? —gruñó.

Jellal lo miró seriamente por un momento, cuando logró reaccionar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres apostar?

Y como por arte de un chasquido de dedos, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del moreno, corrompiendo sus labios y su piel para dar paso a la vista de sus blancos dientes, en los que dos de ellos parecían más afilados y triangulares de lo normal.

—Hazlo primero, tienes que lograr que Sorano deje de pensar que quedarás ñoño. Suena francamente estúpido, pero esto va de acuerdo a la persona —se burló.

Porque ciertamente, estaba llamándolo tonto. Y él no se dio cuenta luego casi de unos minutos, desconcentrado como estaba.

[...]

Lo miró desde su lugar con una amplia sonrisa. Estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de Sorano, quién estaba sentada en el mismo lugar de antes sin darles mucha importancia mientras se miraba las uñas perfectamente cortadas y ligeramente largas que se le habían ensuciado un poco. Jellal estaba empapado frente a ellos, mirando a Sorano fijamente desde al lado de la piscina, como esperando algo. Erik apoyó su codo en su pierna flexionada y al segundo su mejilla en la palma de su mano, volteado hacia la cómoda albina que tenía por completo la atención de ellos.

La vieron coger su vaso con refresco y beber un poco de este. Parpadeó confundida, en silencio, rogando para que fuera mentira.

—¿Vais en serio con esto? —inquirió— Es una ridiculez.

Jellal fue a abrir la boca para replicar algo, con el ceño fruncido, pero el otro lo hizo primero.

—¡Oh claro que es una ridiculez! —exclamó sonriente— Pero nuestro buen amigo quiere una respuesta. ¿Se la vas a negar?

—¡Erik!

Los dos ignoraron el gruñido de Jellal y se miraron entre ellos. Sorano con aparente aburrimiento y él con la seguridad de lo buena actriz que era su amiga. No por nada se conocían el uno al otro como a sí mismo, ni lograban entenderse sólo con la mirada. _Erik le prometía algo muy bueno_.

Ella suspiró, derrotada.

—Sois unos fracasados.

Y sabiendo que esa era su decisión final, Erik se puso de pie con la vista esta vez en Jellal. Le sonrió burlón provocando que chasqueara la lengua con molestia. No tenía ni idea de cómo había aceptado tamaña estupidez. ¡Era inconcebible! ¿Él siguiendo sus tonterías? Debía ser por la calor...

—Ya escuchaste, mi buen amigo —apretó sus nudillos para hacerlos sonar y luego dejó caer sus manos en los bolsillos de su short de baño—. Así que tenemos una conversación pendiente —sus ojos brillando de pura expectación y satisfacción junto con su sonrisa que a Jellal, francamente, no le deparaba algo muy honorable.

Posiblemente.

II.

—¡Gnomo, ven aquí! —la miró por encima de respaldo del sofá.

Meredy rodó los ojos al instante y se encaminó hacia la sala con un refresco en mano. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja al notar eso mientras ésta se sentaba a su lado y el pasaba su brazo libre por detrás de su cabeza, apoyado en la cima del respaldo. Pero ella ni le prestó atención a su fija mirada, concentrándose en la película que habían puesto.

—¿Pero qué haces? Tenemos a la señorita Jalea para eso —le dijo.

Se escuchó un bufido desde el otro lado y al instante Erik giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Sorano tenía apoyada su cabeza en su otro brazo mientras miraba fijamente a la pantalla del gran televisor. Tenía los brazos semi cruzados, en la posición que se pondría para hacerlo, sin embargo su brazo izquierdo era apoyado en su mano contraria, y así, su mano del mismo brazo cubría un poco la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Queremos ver la peli. Gracias —respondió Meredy. Sólo entonces, haciéndolo girar la cabeza de nuevo.

Erik suspiró, rendido.

—No sé qué le veis a una peli cuando yo estoy aquí —murmuró desganado—. ¡Jellal, trae las _palomitas_! —exclamó.

Pero al instante en que volteó un poco se tuvo que doblar ligeramente al sentir un codo cerca de sus costillas. Lo hubiera esperado de Meredy, ya que era más cercana al de tatuaje pero...

—Que me dejas sin tímpanos, calla de una vez —le ordenó sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Además lo único que te hace lindo es tu cicatriz y estúpida sonrisa —le siguió la de cabello rosa.

Él chasqueó la lengua algo molesto por esas declaraciones. Su sonrisa no era estúpida, y era mucho más guapo que Jellal. Pero bueno, eso no importaba, de cualquier forma ya sabía que Meredy mentía descaradamente al decir tal cosa de su persona. En ese momento una fuente llegó desde arriba, terminando sobre sus piernas. Había tenido que cerrarlas un poco al ver el objeto porque seguro que si las dejaba así, su pedido terminaba en el suelo.

Frunció el ceño una vez reaccionó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Jellal cruzado de brazos de una manera demasiado varonil como para que hiciera juego con su atuendo. Ahogó una risa, todavía le parecía divertido ver a su compañero así. Era algo bastante cliché, sobre todo el que tuviera que hacer todo lo que él quisiera, pero en realidad sólo le estaba haciendo un favor a él y Sorano, al tiempo que se divertía, por supuesto.

—Haz bien tu trabajo —gruñó—. Si Sorano se queja luego no me hago responsable de nada, eres tú el que no hace lo que te dicen.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —preguntó el otro con una ceja alzada.

Erik sonrió lo más afablemente que alguien como él podía.

—Es todo tuyo, _Angela_ —movió ligeramente su brazo izquierdo, el que estaba bajo ella.

Se escuchó un suspiro y luego la eludida se estaba poniendo de pie. Erik volvió su cabeza a la dirección correcta, y segundos más tarde vio a Meredy que lo miraba con expresión incrédula.

—Soy un buen amigo —susurró al tiempo que cogía un puñado de _palomitas_ y se las echaba a la boca una por una con los ojos fijos en las escenas de la bendita película.

Meredy volteó hacia atrás para presenciar el sonrojo de su amigo ante la mirada penetrante de Sorano. La albina cogió a Jellal del collar que, extrañamente para él al principio, Erik había insistido y amenazado, recordándole que los hombres cumplían su palabra. Sin embargo, nunca había mencionado a Sorano en todo eso.

—Eso sí, Cobra —dijo Sorano sin quitar la mirada de Jellal. Había hecho que se diera la vuelta, con tal de llevarlo hacia atrás con intención de subir las escaleras a la habitación de éste. De cualquier forma, no había problema alguno, dado que los chicos tenían un cuarto para cada uno. Aunque desgraciadamente para los demás si había mucho ruido se escuchaba en las otras y peor si se encontraban al lado—. Para la otra no te perdonaré que lo vistas así. Si quiero tirarme a una chica, me tiraré a una sin más.

—Claro, no hay problema, sólo no vayan a molestar demasiado al pobre Richard y su cita con el rosario —sonrió levemente—. Por lo demás, háganle todo el ruido que deseen a Racer.

Meredy todavía no les quitaba la mirada de encima aún cuando Jellal comenzaba a subir la escalera rogándole a la chica para que por lo menos le dejara voltear un poco, cuando dio un pequeño salto al sentir la mano de Erik bajando con claras intenciones de ir a parar a su cintura, o tal vez un poco más abajo.

—¿Q-qué demonios haces? —lo miró.

Él rodó los ojos y despegó su vista del televisor.

—Nada. Vamos a ver la película más cómodos, ¿si? —propuso al tiempo que ponía su otra mano al otro lado de su cintura y la hacia ponerse de pie.

—Cuál es tu maldita definición de cómodo —exclamó cuando vio a Erik sentarse derecho y sintió que la tiraba hacia abajo con tal de sentarla en el espacio del sofá que sus piernas, al no estar juntas, se mantenía desocupado.

—No sé qué demonios te sorprende la verdad —dijo acercándose a su oído y pegando su pecho a la espalda de la chica, abrazándola por el abdomen y poniendo su barbilla en su hombro—. Y de cualquier forma eres mi novia, ¿es que no puedo hacer esto? —inquirió— ¿Tampoco esto? —se acercó y mordió su oreja.

Ella con la cara tremendamente roja golpeó las manos que la apresaban y se removió entre sus brazos.

—N-no soy tu novia, ni siquiera me lo has pedido —murmuró.

Erik se alejó un poco y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿En serio se trata de eso? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Y de que no le dices apodos ofensivos a tu "novia" —hizo las comillas con los dedos—. ¿Desde cuándo has oído a alguien decirle gnomo?

—Ah... —musitó con una sonrisa, volviendo a apoyarse en su hombro— ¿Es que quieres que te llame _cielito lindo_? —rió sobre su oído.

—¡No! ... Incluso mi nombre está bien. ¿Te cuesta tanto?

Y cuando escuchó su tono frustrado supo que ya estaba bien de todo eso. Tampoco era idiota, si se pasaba obvio no terminaba bien para ninguno de los dos. Chasqueó la lengua y se echó hacia atrás sin soltar a Meredy y, por lo tanto, llevándola consigo.

—La película estará por algo. Sabes que no me gustan las conversaciones que terminan en finales tan rosa. Así que mira al frente —le dijo en voz baja.

La chica terminó por obedecer y con un suspiro miró al frente. Pero a los segundos comenzó a sentir algo descolocada cuando Erik pasó una de sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, provocándole escalofríos por lo frías que estas estaban, sin olvidar los besos y mordidas que repartía por su oreja, cuello y hombro.

—Erik —le advirtió—, ¿recuerdas lo que acabas de decir?

—Pero un final rosa dista mucho de un final interesante —soltó una corta risa con los labios apegados a su oído.

Y sólo por un instante Meredy rogó para que Macbeth no se despertara. No era lo más agradable cuando le molestaban siendo que trabajaba hasta tan tarde. Sólo por un instante, porque luego no fue capaz de pensar.

* * *

.

.

Las dos palabras que están en cursiva sin razón aparente, sí tienen razón de ser (?).

 **Parkour:** Es una disciplina física de origen francés que trata, básicamente, en desplazarse de un punto a otro de la manera más rápida y eficiente posible, según el buen Wikipedia. Pero bueno, yo tenía entendido que se basaba en pasar obstáculos y subirse a casas tipo Assassins Creed. Y ahora que lo pienso, lo que tenía entendido es prácticamente lo mismo que otorga Don Pedia (?).

 **Palomitas:**... de maíz. También cabritas, etc, etc. Lo pongo por si acaso ya que no tenía ni idea de si todos lo entenderían (?).

 **PD:** Sep, Sorano es quién tenía que decidir si ganaba o perdía la apuesta. Lo aclaro por si acaso porque se me hace que no quedó muy claro, con las telarañas que armo y complicado que lo hago todo (?).

Ah claro. La piscina obvio no es de esas piscinas de plástico que se venden y ya. Supongo que saben de cuál es.

En fin. Eso. Chau. Gracias por leer.


End file.
